A mobile network is a communication network where at least the last link is wireless. The mobile network may be distributed over coverage areas that can extend over a wide geographic area and enable a large number of portable transceivers (e.g., computers, smart phones, Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices, and/or other mobile devices) to communicate.